


Ultraviolet

by oneswhonever



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/oneswhonever
Summary: Felix thinks Mark just needs to get laid, but it's really not that simple.





	Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> A short first chapter that basically just serves as a prologue - actually chapters will be longer!

"I really think you need to settle down. Come on. Kick back and have a drink."

"Drinking isn't my thing," replied Mark swiftly, annoyed when he could hardly even hear himself speak over the roar of music. He could certainly hear the blood rushing through his ears. "It's a control thing."

"I didn't stick around here all summer for you to be a big sap, Mark," said Felix, his Swedish roommate. They roomed together at the University of Cincinnati, which was conveniently Mark's hometown. He thought attending college close to home could be good for him, and he hadn't been wrong. Being around his mom was great. Felix was (sometimes) great.

He did, however, have ulterior motives for staying Ohio, instead of going back home.

"I'd suppose your super hot girlfriend has nothing to do with that?"

"Don't get salty with me just because you're sad and lonely."

"Being salty is the only way I know how to cope!" Mark argued, and finally let Felix slide him a shot. Of what, he wasn't sure, but he trusted his friend well enough to assume he wouldn't be poisoned. "Besides that, what's wrong with a little controlled sulking?"

Felix rolled his eyes, gulping down his third shot of the night. Characteristically, he would be drunk within the hour. "You're twenty-one years old, muscular, and hot as hell - I don't understand why you would let this shit ruin your life the way that it is!"

"Because! What if I never fall in love again and I'm just stuck being miserable for the rest of my life?"

"Well, your sulking is good fucking practice!"

Mark hated to admit whenever Felix was right. It wasn't a rarity, but Felix was an idiot and Mark didn't like to take his advice unless it was necessary. Most of the time, his idiotic solutions ended up working out in both of their favors.

"Mark, if you want my opinion, which I know you don't, hooking up is bound to make you feel much better. Just for the release, ya know?" 

"I was in love, Felix," Mark argued, and finally threw down the shot - his eyes squeezed shut so that no one could see them water like a bitch. He didn't consider himself a lightweight when it came to alcohol, but he noted that his friend liked to heavily drink. He liked strong liquors that burnt right down to the core. "So, strangely, I'm really not in the mood to hook up."

Felix rolled as eyes, as if that was the strangest concept he had ever heard. "Well, why the fuck not?"

"Because I may have more shame than you? Possibly?"

"Shame's got fuck all to do with it, Mark. Find yourself a depressed girl who doesn't give a shit, and get it over with. You just need to get your rocks off. There's nothing more to it."

"I don't know, Felix."

"Trust me, Mark. I happen to know what I'm talking about."


End file.
